Lienzo Blanco
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Ella se ofreció y él tomó su palabra, ella era un lienzo en blanco y él un pintor de barroco que con su lengua afilada trazaba lineas rebosantes de veneno y dolor, pintando crudamente lo que había sido una pesadilla de la cual muchos aún no despertaba y quizás no lo harían jamás.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Confieso que me está haciendo mal leer a Metanfetamina, pero no puedo parar de hacerlo y sentirme influenciada por ella. Lo único bueno que puedo decir, es que por fin tengo el concepto para escribir un decente Song-Fic de Undisclosed Desires, pero mientras tanto les dejo esto que en realidad se me ocurrió anoche, pero no es hasta ahorita que lo escribo.**

**En fin, espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

**Lienzo blanco**

Ella no había estado en la guerra, porque nadie que hubiera sido testigo de aquella masacre podría dormir en paz como lo hacia ella.

Tan solo en la habitación continua, los gritos de su hermana le taladraban los oídos y el corazón por las noche, pero por más horror que sintiera, sabía que no se comparaba al horror que había vivido Daphne en aquel lugar. Y lo peor del caso: no era la única.

Pansy ya no se burlaba de los demás, solo los miraba con envidia. Posiblemente esa envida que siempre había tenido, pero que era más evidente ahora que lo que añoraba de los demás era esa paz que ella había perdido entre rayos y rayos de colores que torturaban, mataban o herían. Ya no envidiaba una nariz bonita, un cuerpo perfecto u ojos de color, ahora solo quería poder descansar sin toparse con muerte debajo de los parpados.

Tracey parecía haber olvidado su gracia al hablar, ahora solo balbuceaba con una miada perdida. Había perdido su estilo, ahora usaba el cabello tan corto como el de un niño, cuando meses atrás le llegaba más allá de la espalda. Pero ese cabello se había quedado entre los dedos de aquellos que le habían suplicado ayuda a medio morir, mientras ella huía para sobrevivir sin mirar atrás.

Y no hablemos de Theodore, quien en definitiva había perdido humanidad. El niño serio que se escondía tras los libros y sus frases filosóficas, ahora sonreía con sadismo, recordándoles a todos por igual que eran perdedores, porque no había nadie que no hubiera perdido a un ser querido en esa guerra. Su nueva frase favorita era: Todos se murieron, al que no enterraron bajo tierra, solo se está pudriendo arriba.

También estaba Zabini y la seriedad que le había caído de golpe, dejando el cinismo y el sarcasmo junto a los cadáveres que el mismo había aportado a la causa que desde un principio estaba más que perdida para aquellos que vestían de negro y se cubrían la cara de plata. Las burlas, las sonrisas, las palabrotas y su sentido negro del humor, ahora se ahogaban con Whisky.

Por su lado Goyle había perdido el apetito junto con varios kilos, porque el olor a costillas ahumadas, Rosbif o cualquiera de esos olores de carne le provocaban nauseas al recordar como Crabbe había muerto rostizado por su propia maldición en la sala de los menesteres. El chico robusto que hacía de golpeador y guardaespaldas de Malfoy, estaba muy cerca de lucir tan delgado como el rubio.

Obviamente Draco Malfoy no era la excepción a aquellas secuelas, al contrario, parecía ser la mezcla de todos los males: Su falta de hambre, de humor, de humanidad, sus ganas de vivir se habían enterrado con todos aquellos que habían caído en la guerra. Ojos gélidos y distantes, boca muda y cero manifestación de emociones, era lo que Theo categorizaba como un fantasma con cuerpo.

¿Y ella? ¿Ella qué podía hacer? Sus ojos verdes seguían con brillo, su cabello castaño seguía largo, sus palabras de aliento conservaban calidez y por sus mejillas coloradas aún rodaban lágrimas cuando alguien le echaba en cara que ella no había estado ahí. Ella estaba intacta, no se había manchado con sangre ajena.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a regresar ahí —le había espetado su hermana, cuando le había propuesto volver a Hogwarts para terminar de estudiar. ¿Y como culparla? ¿Como culpar a todos de no querer volver a ese castillo donde habían corrido desesperados para salvar sus vidas, viendo tantos cadáveres con los que antes habían compartido palabras, bromas, comidas y de más? Era insano y no los culpaba por aborrecer ese lugar.

—No sabes de lo que hablas, Greengrass —le decía casi siempre Draco, cuando ella intenta mostrarse comprensiva para animarlos un poco.

Porque quizás sonaba tonto o a lo mejor ella era la tonta, pero Astoria insistía en sanar un poco a esas personas que tanto quería, a su hermana y a sus amigos. Aunque su falta de horror y crueldad no parecían ser suficientes para lidiar con los demonios que vivían dentro de ellos. Por más que intentaba borrar las pegajosas huellas de la muerte, usando su propia alma como un trapo viejo, no parecía tener ningún efecto en ellos.

Quizás por eso y la frustración que sentía de no poder ayudar, aquella noche cruzó la linea de la razón.

Observó como Malfoy se escabullía de la reunión para contemplar en cielo negro con reproche y resentimiento, bañándose con los recuerdos de todas aquellos que habían padecido, amigos quemados, despedazados, amputados, muertos y sin razón. Él sintió las ganas de vomitar al recordar, la bilis subió lentamente desde su estomago a su boca, pero ahí se detuvo y se regresó cuando ella lo besó.

Porque Astoria en su propia locura, se convenció a si misma en esos instantes que la única forma de ayudarlo era probar el veneno de sus labios.

Él no se negó, al contrario, la beso con amargura, con reproche, con crueldad, reclamando su inocencia, su tranquilidad. Fue un beso carente de sentimiento, rebosante de reproche y con sabor a dolor, pero al separarse Astoria se sintió satisfecha al ver el ligero rubor en las mejillas pálidas y hundidas de Draco. Una emoción, desconocía cual, pero había conseguido que Malfoy tuviera un emoción.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el rubio, apretándola con fuerza, quería romperla, quería acabar con la fragilidad e inocencia que ella aún despedía, esa que a ellos les habían arrebatado de golpe o quizás de a varios.

—Porque soy un lienzo en blanco —le susurró.— Para que pintes todo tu dolor —se ofreció y por unos segundos alcanzó a ver esa sonrisa sádica en los finos labios del chico.

Segundos después él se encontraba de nuevo besándola, vomitando en su boca el veneno de la desolación, comiéndose a mordidas las palabras dulces que ella pudiera decir, arañado y destrozando con ahínco los sueños intactos que ella aún tenía, los que él y sus compañeros habían perdido, apretándola para marcar todos esos golpes que él había recibido.

Ella se ofreció y él tomó su palabra, ella era un lienzo en blanco y él un pintor de barroco que con su lengua afilada trazaba lineas rebosantes de veneno y dolor, pintando crudamente lo que había sido una pesadilla de la cual muchos aún no despertaba y quizás no lo harían jamás.

* * *

******¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Me dejan review? ¿Me dan galletitas? ¿Ranitas de chocolate? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? Saben que todo es bien recibido y espero de todo corazón que les gustara aunque sea un poco.**

******No se preocupen que aunque ando perdida (como Drogada con Metanfetamina) intentaré no olvidarme de mis fics largos :3**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias por leer! ¡Nos leemos! ^^**


End file.
